The Unexpected
by CrazyGirlR.R
Summary: Five years down the line for Bea still in Wentworth Prison. Bea and Franky share the thrown. But what happens when Beas daughter Debbie is sent down the hill with them. Things go bad, fast for Bea and her crew. The Freak and Kaz see an opportunity. First fanfic on Wentworth so give a girl a break and try out the story:) Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unexpected**_

 **Chapter One**

Franky wakes up as per usual. Completely naked with Kim next to her and the door wide open. She inhales Kims hair enjoying the moment. There's a scuffle outside and suddenly a large figure is covering her door way.

"Hey Franky, I... I need to talk to you?" Boomer says, trying to avoid direct eye contact. Knowing Franky would be pissed at the interruption. Kim wakes and turns to boomer. They both wait to hear what needed to be said. As Franky watched Boomer shift her weight foot to foot she huffed and took Kims face in her hands.

"I need you to go back to your block. It's clear Boomer here," Franky points as Boomer waves, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Has something to say and doesn't want you to hear. So piss off, yeah?" Franky says in her rude clipped way. Kim look at her in disgust.

"Fuck you." She says yanking her face from Frankys grasp, getting her clothes on in record time and swiftly leaving the cell. Franky rubs her face, sits up grabbing the sheets to cover herself and stares at Boomer.

"This better be fucking good Booms, she's already pissed at me-" Boomer slumped herself on the bed interrupting her friends intimidating glare.

"Well the thing is, Bea has been her for five years to this day! I know we've been here longer but she seems super down today. Liz, Sonia, Doreen and Maxine were thinking of throwing a mini party. I mean it'll probably be shit but it might raise her spirits a bit ay?" Boomer waits patiently for a reply. Raking her fingers through her hair, Franky agrees to participate.

"Fine, but I swear, if this attracts any unwanted attention and I have to deal with it, I'll be blaming you guys." Boomers smile radiated at full watt. She rushed and gave Franky a hug. Then immediately regretted it as she pulled away covering her nose.

"Shit Franky, your breath smells of Asian pussy!" The bigger girl says, getting up and further away from the bed. Franky finds this amusing and blows a lung full of breath at Boomer until she exits the room. Rolling on her side, admiring her perfectly selected posters she couldn't help but think of how Bea saved her life all them years back. Not just one occasion either. Saving her from the fire was one thing but she also saved her from herself and others. The amount of drug busts that Bea had helped get Franky out of over the years was overwhelming. Franky no longer did the drug smuggling anymore. There was too much respect for the Queen. She gave up trying to fight her all the time and realized it was smarter and easier being her ally. Now they are practically like sisters. Franky rubs her face once again. She knows she shouldn't talk to Kim like that but there's no real connection there. Just a play thing to keep her occupied. Franky is a lost soul. She makes jokes and brushes things off because its easier than letting people in. She's learnt the hard way that trusting the wrong people can lead to a world of pain and disappointment.

Bea sits at the head of the table eating her scrambled eggs and toast. Allie won't quit rubbing her leg on Beas. Suddenly the Queen gets up takes Allies hand and they shoot out of the mess hall giggling like teenagers. The rest of the crew at the table giggle too.

"You'd think after all these years their puppy love faze would have died off a little!" Doreen states her smile like that of a cheshire cat. The others nod in agreement, all equally smiling.

"Well since shes out of the room, we need to talk details. What are we going to do for this mini celebration?" Sonia asks, looking at the other girls. They all shared ideas. There were none that stuck though. Boomer eventually began to pick at the leftovers that the other hadn't ate and Maxine was complaining about her dead ass.

"I've got it. What if its just something as simple as a movie night. You cant go wrong with a movie night!?" Liz sputtered the words so fast, hoping for the others approvals. The tables energy seemed to brighten at the idea. Everyone nodding in sync. It was settled that was to be the plan for tonight.

"I'm gonna get so many biscuits. Its going to be like biscuit heaven!" Boomer said almost to her self, as if imagining the overload of food already.

After her eventful afternoon session with Allie in the showers Bea still had energy to burn whilst Allie went back to her cell, so she hit the gym. Pressing twice the normal weight she'd usually do. Five long years and still, she couldn't help but think of life any other way now. She only had a few years left but she knew they'd be the longest. She pushed herself harder as she lifted trying to stop the voices in her head. Reminding her of how long shed got left to go. Bea was so lost on focusing on the excruciating weight that she didn't even realize the other body in the room.

"Hey Red." Franky said as she slapped Beas thighs playfully and walked over to the dumbbells. Bea lifted one last time and put the bar on the hook, then sat up to look at her closest friend. Franky began pumping her arms making the muscles ripple at every rep.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day. Whats happened?" Bea asked, bunching her eyebrows together.

"Whys there always got to be something huh?" Franky asked, but then smiled and continued. "But if you must know, I was an asshole to Kim his morning. I've been trying to find her but I have no idea where shes gone." Hearing the concern, Bea tried to make light of things.

"Well if it makes you feel any better its been a massive five years since my first day here. You know when you made me puke up your drugs and tried to sleep with me?" Bea laughs.

"Hm, I don't recall. You know it was just such a long time ago..." Franky chuckles, wiggling her eyebrows. The two woman are interrupted by, of all people, Juice. Over the years Beas crew and Juices have soured more towards each other. Franky could hardly tolerate to look at her and her boys after what they almost did to Sophie. It doesn't help that they tried the go after her also.

"Alright lady's? Having a good chat are we? Words going around Bea. Five years? We have a tradition for people that have been here for that long. Guess you'll find out sooner or later. Feels like yesterday that I wanted to give you a... proper introduction to this place." Juice pulls a sickening grin. Franky grips her dumbbell tighter. Gritting her teeth. She feels the blood pumping in her veins and beginning to burn from the adrenalin. Bea gauges her reaction, puts her own weight down and stands between Juice and Franky.

"What the fuck to you want, you short stubby asshole?" Bea asks getting in her opponents face. Juice unexpectedly steps closer.

"You think you're getting out of here alive princess? We still have unfinished business." The short woman spits. Franky's fast and raises the weight, but Bea just about manages to stop the potential fatal blow. Bea gives Franky a look, telling her not to start. The the top dog grabs Juice by the hair and brings her face down to her knee. Hearing the nose break. Juice crys out, her gang back down seeing their leader injured. Bea pushes her towards the door.

"I'm not a princess. I'm the fucking Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _ **Just The Start**_

Like a hawk Franky scouts the hallways in search for Kim. After things were left with Juice earlier on today, none of them should be walking alone. She's not stupid, she knows that the only way to really get to people in here is to hurt the people closest to them. Franky knows the risk, but Kim is innocent and has no idea about the beat down Bea handed out. Feeling worried and a little angry Franky picks up the pace. Speed walking the corridors, bumping into people on the way. The other inmates stay silent knowing not to say a word. Her eyes darting everywhere. A door suddenly swings open out of know where and stops inches from her face. Kim walks out smiling at the room she was leaving. Turning and seeing Frankys thunderous face her smile evaporates. Franky grabs Kims arm pinning her to the wall.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been looking everywhere!" Franky spits, finding it hard to keep her temper down. Kims chest rose and fell a steady rhythm. She wasn't scared of her girlfriend. But she knew there was something else going on.

"What's the matter?" Kim asks, dismissing the question. Franky seems to physically calm herself placing both her hands next to Kims head. Franky leans in, resting her head on smaller girls shoulder. Then shooting her head back up again. No sign of weakness.

"I asked you a questi-" Franky was cut off. The door that Kim had walked out of opened again. A woman just smaller than Franky her self walked out. Franky looked her up and down. Her dirty blonde hair in a messy ponytail,wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and boots. Something inside Franky unraveled. A knot she didn't know she had.

"Everything OK here Kim?" The other woman asked in her rich Australian accent. Franky snapped out of it, coming away from the wall and slinging a arm around her girl. The stranger let the door close and came closer inspecting the situation. Franky straightened, squinting her eyes a little.

"I'm fine thank you Bridget. Franky here was just trying to find me." Kim replied, with a sweet smile. Bridget then took a step closer to Franky, offering her hand.

"Franky Doyle? I've heard a lot about you. You're more than welcome to join Kim in our next session. Or we can have a separate meeting?" Bridget asks kindly. Franky dismisses the other woman's outstretched hand and turns to Kim.

"What sessions are these then, huh, snookems?" Franky asks statistically, feeling more than a little irritated that Kim was running off to these meetings.

"This was my first one but she really helps. She's the prison Psyche. I think shes on to something, you should come with me next time?" Before the words left Kims mouth, Franky let out a fake laugh. Bridget watching her every move not sure quite how to take the woman who has been spoke about by many.

"Well Kim I think you and your new friend here should keep your ideas to ya selves. I'm not seeing no bloody shrink." Franky began to walk past Bridget, Kim still attached to her side. "Mine." She hissed to the stranger, nodding to Kim with a fiery look in her eye. Bridget did her most professional smile, watching the pair stroll down the hall. Bridget couldn't help but look at the way in which Franky moved, so confident and strong. Shaking her head she returned back to her office.

Bea stands at the phone impatiently waiting to hear her daughters voice. It's been almost three weeks since she last spoke to her and that was on her nineteenth birthday. The phone goes dead after the second time of trying to ring her. Loosing her patience she trys again, and the line goes flat.

"Fuck!" Bea shouts, slamming the phone back in it's hold. Will raises his eyebrows at her and she lifts her hand, a silent apology. Allie rubs Beas back, tentative.

"I'm sure shes just being a regular nineteen year old. Holding down her job and living her life," Allie says, trying to calm her girlfriend. This seemed to anger Bea more.

"What and I'm not part of her life now huh?" The red head replys. Not giving Allie a chance to correct herself she walks off. Beas head is just swimming with endless possibility of what her daughter may be getting up to. The last time they spoke was for five minutes and ended in Debbie telling her that she needed to go because her house mates were having an argument. Debbie no longer lived with her father. Harry was none too pleased but he knew if he tried to stop her from leaving then Bea would be on the phone to her connections. Not quite knowing where she was headed, Bea decided to go into the library. She needed the peace and quite. Sitting down and grabbing the closest book, she laughed, Alice in Wonderland. How ironic. The amount of times she felt like Alice could fill a wall of tallys.

Allie chews the inside of her cheek, looking down fiddling with her fingers as she makes her way back to her cell. She thinks of where Bea might be. Probably thinking of ways to escape this place. Allie can deal with an angry Bea but when it comes to her daughter not much can calm her down. She learned to just leave her alone if that's what she wanted. The feeling of being smothered when already pissed off is a horrible one. Engrossed in her own thoughts Allies walked straight into a much larger figure. Looking up she sees the eyes of a manic. Ferguson. The tall woman smiles a twisted, sour sort of smile. One that makes your body temperature drop to zero.

"Hello Miss. Novak. How lovely to see you." The Freak says, pleased with seeing fear in Allies eyes. Allie says nothing and begins to move around the mountain of a woman but is stopped.

"Things are starting to get a bit dull in this place, wouldn't you say? Juice has spoken to me about her little run in with Bea. It would be such a shame to see anything happen to your queen." Ferguson says. Then brushes past Allie as she takes her leave. Allie stands there for a moment, heart pumping a mile a minute. She sets off to find Bea. Spotting Franky coming around the corner she runs up to her. Stopping just in time before colliding with her.

"Whoa Blondie. Usually I don't mind girls like you running up to me. Just not whilst Kims here, ay? " Franky says with her wide set grin, running her tongue over her bottom lip, laughing to herself. Kim smacks her playfully on the stomach and Franky pulls her a little closer still smiling. Allie for a moment was envious wishing Bea were here.

"Do you know where Bea is?" She asks trying not to sound too frantic. Franky immediately senses the anxiety in her voice.

"Not a clue. Why, whats up?" She asks, stepping closer so people passing can't hear.

"I just had a pleasant run in with the Freak. It was almost a blatant threat on Bea. She mentioned something happened with Juice? Why didn't I know?" Allie asks, a little annoyance in her voice.

"Well she probably just didn't want you to worry. As for the Freak, be on guard. Tell our own to be on the look out too. And if anyone finds Bea meet back at H Block." Franky instructs. Allie nods and turns to leave. Feeling a tight grip on her upper arm, she is swung around and is now the second person under Frankys other arm.

"Where do you think you're going? I can't just let you walk off. Anything happens to you and Bea would kill me," Franky says, then sporting a gleaming grin continues. "Threesome?" She asks, laughing to her self whilst the other two shake there heads at Frankys delusional fantasy.

Bea was half way through the book so intent on the words that she didn't see the sea of bodies flood into the room. Maxine, Boomer, Liz and Sonia all rushed over to Bea.

"There you are love, we've been looking all over. Haven't you heard?" Liz says as she takes a seat next to the queen. Beas head shoots up now, the first thing on her mind being Allie. Regret and guilt shot into her system like heroin. She'd left her. She'd left her completely unguarded, knowing she'd rattled the cage with Juice. Sensing her angst Maxine squeezed her shoulder.

"Allies fine dear. It's you that no one could find. Words out that the Freak and Kaz along with their merry bunch of idiots aren't so happy with you. Allie was looking for you every where, not alone of course. Franky and Kim are with her." Maxine informs her. Bea calmed, knowing Allie is with Franky she knows she'll be alright.

"We said we'd go to H block as soon as we found you. Come on darling. I can make us all a cup of tea." Sonia suggests. As Bea put her book down she saw Juice pass the library door, winking at her and leaving just as fast as she'd passed. Bea wasn't even sure if it really happened. Shaking her head she got up. Boomer crushed her in a hug.

"I'm fine Booms!" Bea wheezed.

"I just missed you is all." Boomer said, releasing Bea with a goofy grin.

Allie was pacing the floors of H block.

"Quit burning rubber kid. Beas fine. She's top dog and there's a reason for it." Franky reassures her. Kim walks over to Allie with a cup of tea. Allie takes it silently grateful and perches herself on the armrest of Frankys chair. Kim grabs Frankys coffee off the table sipping it before giving it to her girlfriend and sitting on her lap. Franky pulls Kims chin down with her thumb and forefinger and sets a light kiss on the lips. Kim snuggles into Frankys body resting her cheek on the other girls chest.

You could hear Boomer a mile away. Allie got up so fast her tea almost went flying. Bea entered the block and Allie swiftly walked up to her, taking her in her embrace. Bea dominated the hug intensifying it, grabbing Allie by the face and connecting their lips. The kiss could have gone on for days.

"Get a room!" Franky yelled, spoiling the moment. Bea pulled away to smile at Franky. In that smile was gratitude and Franky knew it.

"I'll stick the kettle on. Why don't you girls grab a seat." Sonia says cheerfully. Everyone shuffles to the sofas kicking their feet up. The tension rose as everyone wanted to know the unanswered question.

"We're not going to do anything," Bea started, sensing the change in atmosphere. " The Freak probably said that for her own sick amusement. Yes me and Juice got in a tiff. She was a disrespectful cow and deserved what she got. Now we're the top group in this shit hole. If Kaz and The Freak want to start something then so be it. I want you guys to stick together. No one on their own. Got it?" Bea informed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"On a brighter note, the girls have a surprise for ya Red." Franky smiles.

"Movie night!" They all shrill together. Bea couldn't help the massive smile that spread across her face. They started squishing the sofas next to each other facing the T.V.

"Who took my fucking bisc- Oh no it's OK I got them." Boomer says, waving the three packs of biscuits in the air. They all take their seats as Kim puts on the first movie and then returns to Frankys lap. Boomer switched off the lights and dive boomed her sofa chair. Sonia finished handing out the hot drinks with the help of Liz. Everyone settled Bea pressed play on the remote massaging Allies thighs that were draped over her legs.

"Happy five year mark in paradise Red." Franky scoffed. Everyone giggled, then hushed for the film. The film was just five minutes in until the lights were flipped on. Everyone squinted and saw Vera standing there with a look no one had ever seen before on her face. Vera gave a quick, forced cough.

"We have a new inmate, she'll be taking the cell next to you Liz." Vera said, looking everywhere but the group of woman. Bea stood up and everyone else followed. Will came around the corner steering a girl with messy red curly hair into the block. The girl lifted her head, the sea of red locks leaving her face, and locked her green eyes straight onto the queen.

"Hey mum."


	3. Chapter 3

**Massive thank you to the people who have, favourited and followed my story. Apologize for the chapter taking a little longer. Works a bitch.**

 **A big thank you to those who reviewed. Means a hell of a lot when you're trying to figure out if people like your writing. You guys are awesome.**

 **Anyway, enjoy my fellow Wentworthians :D**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **Red Locks**_

Bea froze at the sight of her nineteen year old daughter standing in the same prison block as her. She comes back to the now when she feels Allies familiar hand on her lower back. Vera and Will take their leave, hardly noticed by any of the girls. Everyone is gawking at just one thing. Debbie. Bea moves fast embracing her daughter in a tight hug. Debbie sags against her mothers body, relief evident on her face. Bea holds her daughter at arms length she scans the younger girl. Now sure that there is nothing physically wrong with her, Bea grabs her by the upper arm, leads her to the sofas, shoving her onto one of the seats. She knows she can't scream at her, it wouldn't do any good, so the queen begins to pace. Debbies eyes don't leave her mother. Franky stops Bea in her tracks, grabbing the top dogs face with both hands, demanding her attention.

"This looks bad I know and well... It is bad. But we need to talk this out with her." Franky says trying to rationalize. Beas eyes find her friends and it grounds her. Giving a small nod, Franky drops her hands at her sides letting them hang. Bea walks over by the sofas again sitting opposite her daughter, on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath she finally manages to look into Debbies eyes.

"Blimey, it's a mini Bea." Boomer loudly whispers to Maxine. Beas eyes hold her daughters, trying to figure out how her only child could possibly land herself in prison with her.

"How? Why?" Bea asks, in a husky voice. She clears her throat and raises her eyebrows in question. The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I... Well... It was an accident. My friend Missy and I were at a house party. Things got out of control, fights were breaking out left, right and center and I told her we needed to go. On our way out Missy got attacked, I turned around to see her being straddled by some man. His hands was crushing her neck. She tried to kick him off but it was useless. So I grabbed a beer bottle from the table next to me. I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was too late. I smashed it over his head. Missy crawled out from under his body. To my luck the police had just shown up, witnessing the whole thing. Then that was it for me. I was tackled to the ground and cuffed. At my hearing they told me that the guy I had bottled was still in a coma and may never wake up. So they charged me for attempted murder." Debbie explained all in a rush. She was shaking so hard, Liz came and sat next to her grabbing a hand, trying to soothe her. Bea stared at Debbie letting the information settle in.

"You did what anyone would have. It's just... This wasn't supposed to be how it went for you Deb. You were doing great. You were working hard, earning money. Then this shit happens to you. It's not fucking fair." Bea stands, raking her fingers through her hair. Allie is now by her side, rubbing her girlfriends back. Bea huffed a long sigh. Grabbing Allies hand they both sit on the sofa next to Debbie. Bea wraps her arm around her daughter pulling her in for a hug once more. Telling her it'll be alright. Running her hands down her hair. Soothing her like she used to when she was a child. Both were now spilling silent tears. The sound of the kettle being boiled and mugs clanging was the only sound. Sonia was on her tea round.

"Well in this shit stick of a situation let me introduce you to everyone," Franky says. "Boomer, Doreen, Liz, Sonia, Kim, Allie, Maxine and me. I'm Franky, the hottest lesbian in this place." She giggles, making everyone else giggle, breaking the ice a little.

"And of course you already know your mum, she's top dog. You know that?" Liz says handing Debbie a mug. Bea gives Debbie a small smile.

"Whats top dog?" Debbie asks, confused.

"Means ya mum's in charge of the woman. She's Queen Bea." Doreen explains. Bea had a sudden thought which made her feel like an ice bucket had been tipped over her head. She shot out from her seat and faced her small family.

"No one can know. No one can know that Debbie is my daughter. If Kaz, Ferguson, Juice or any of them lot find out then she will be the biggest target for them. This stays between us, got it?!" Bea asks, wide eyed. Everyone in the room nods. Bea knows that her people are solid. That she can depend on them. But she's terrified. Everything she has gone through, she shudders at the thought of Debbie having to go through any of it. Trying to calm herself she settles back down next to Allie, breathing in the scent of the woman she loves.

"Listen love its getting late. Why don't you get in ya jammies. We were all about to sit and watch a film." Liz suggests. Debbie nods in agreement still seeming dazed at the whole thing. The best thing to do is to be as normal as possible. Once again Boomer flips the light and they try again. A much different feel to the room. But for the time being they just wanted to make Debbie feel at home.

...

Franky as Per usual is up before them all. Working in the kitchen means she, along with her crew have to be up first to serve everyone in time. She makes a quick cup of coffee guzzling it, washing up the mug and sticking it back in the cupboard. She does her quick inventory of the girls. A sad smile on her face as she looks into Debbies cell. The young red head is facing the wall picking at dried paint. Franky wanted to open her door and have a quick chat but she was already running late. She made a mental note to tell Bea that she probably hadn't slept all night. She walked quickly to the kitchen. Put on her apron and began prepping the food and giving orders to the girls. That's when Fletcher walks in with five new girls that Franky hadn't seen before. A smile played on her lips. She loved new meat. Kim comes up behind Franky wrapping her arms around her, trailing kisses up her neck making Franky shudder. Kim turns Franky around, gripping her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. The pair indulge in their moment before parting. Franky licks her lips savoring the taste of her girlfriend.

"Alright, for the newbies in the kitchen, listen up." Although she only addressed the new girls, everyone in the kitchen turned at Frankys voice. A smirk settled on her lips. She picked up one of the knives, toying with it in her hand.

"There is a certain length at which you have to have your hair whilst working in my kitchen-" Franky began. But one of the girls interrupted.

"What about her?" The girl pointed to Kim. "Her hair is longer than mine." She says, playing with her split ends. Franky felt her anger rise a little at being cut off. Shaking it off she smiled at the girl.

"Well, well. Looks like we have our first volunteer." Franky announces. She moves quick, coming around the girl and holding the knife to her neck.

"If you're ever rude or disrespectful to me again, this is what I'll be cutting," Franky digs the tip of the blade in just a little, making the girl whimper. "But since you're a newbie, ill let you off with a trim." And with that she grabs the girls hair in a pony tail slicing the knife through it in one clean swipe. The hair falls to the floor and so does the girl. She begins crying, trying to collect her hair in a futile attempt.

"And to answer your questing, Kim here," Franky put her arm around her girl. "Is screwing the boss. And whose the boss?" She asks the girl, shadowing over her. The girl doesn't dare look Franky in the eye.

"You." She whispers, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Well done, young grasshopper." Frankys says sarcastically, running her tongue across her teeth. The other girls hardly breathe. "Any more volunteers?" The room is silent.

"Good. Now get prepping ladies. We don't have all-" Once again Franky is interrupted, but this time she is the one that is being tailed.

"What the fuck is this, Doyle?" Fletcher asks. Franky shrugs her shoulders. She opens her mouth to begin the lie, but the screw has her pinned. He know and she know it was her.

"Alright you have a choice to make. I slot you here and now for two weeks... Or you go and see the prison psyche, everyday, over a six month period. These games you play are sick. It might do you some bloody good." He spits, helping the now, short-haired girl to her feet. Franky is just about to answer the obvious. She would rather be slotted than have to talk about her _feelings_ but the she thought of Bea and of Debbie. She knew she couldn't be out of the game whilst her best friends daughter had just got here. Franky grunts in frustration. Tensing the muscles in her jaw, making them jump. Kim is looking at her, wide eyed, waiting for a reply just as Fletcher is.

"Fine. I'll see the fucking psyche. Now can we get on with our work?" She asks the only man in the room. Fletcher nods and takes his leave.

"You got what you fucking wanted." Franky snarls at Kim.

…

Debbies nails are a dank, dark grey. She's picked the wall next to her bed so much so it's began to dye her fingers. Her thoughts of the man in the coma invade her brain, making her clamp her hands over her ears, thinking it may block out the images flashing through her mind. The noise the bottle made when she smashed it against his head. The look the police officers gave her before tackling her to the floor. Needing to get out, she collects her wash kit and towel and goes in search of the showers.

Roaming the halls she finds a blonde guard, who seemed friendly enough.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where the showers are?" Debbie asks, watching some of the other inmates glance at her as they pass. Suddenly she feels uncomfortable in her skin.

"Down the corridor. Turn right and it's the first door on the left." She answers with a smile. For some reason this grounds Debbie. Bringing her back to the here and now. The screw turns and walks the other direction. Debbie manages to find the showers. In her luck, it was empty. She strips off her prison clothes. Leaving them a pile on the floor, then turning around and twisting the faucet. Feeling the warm water cover her body, she sighs in relief. She places both her forearms on the wall, allowing the water to soak into her thick wavy hair. This moment was the best she'd felt so far, besides seeing her mum. It just felt so surreal and relaxing, like if she closed her eyes, she wasn't really in prison, she was in her house hearing the faint noise of her house mates talking or making food. Bending to pick up her wash bag, something shoved her forward, smashing her face into the wall. Debbie tastes the blood that seems to be coming from her lip, nose and forehead. The wounds now throbbing. She trys to get to her feet but falls due to the slippery floor. Her eyes now come into focus as she looks up to see a older lady, with short hair and a big body staring down at her with a sinister smile. Flanking her are four other woman, some of them grinning, some of them staring at her with a cannibalistic kind of hunger.

"Hello, girlie." The fat ringleader spoke.

…

Bea wakes to the feel of Allies lips on her stomach. She smiles ear to ear, entwining her fingers in Allies hair. The blonde traces her kisses upwards, across Beas chest, nibbling at her neck, sucking on her earlobe, kissing over her girlfriends eyes, over her nose, the corners of her mouth, teasing her. Bea wraps her arms around Allie flipping them over and finally pressing that desired kiss to her lips. Just as things were getting good, Bea felt something. She couldn't tell what it was but it was strong enough to pull her off of Allie. Only then remembering that her daughter was here. She shot up out of bed and ran to Debbies room, Allie hot on her heels. Bea swings the door open to see her daughters empty bed.

"Debbie?" She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to those that are reading. Thank you guys again for the love. Keep the reviews coming. Because the story is still so fresh I need to make sure you guys are enjoying it. Drop a comment and tell me what you thought.**

 **P.S I'm sorry it took a while to get here, but I really hope you like this chapter. R &R :D**

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **'J' Is For Juice**_

Looking into the muggy washing up bowl, Franky decides to go on early break. She'd only been there for five minutes but was so pissed off she needed to cool down. The way Kim kept on side-way glancing at her was grinding her gears. The silence that Franky had scared her crew into was unsettling.

"Keep things running." She says to Kim, biting her lip to prevent her from spewing out any other venomous words to her girlfriend. No one questions her as she undid her apron, slinging it on the counter. Kim opens her mouth to say something to her but Franky holds up her hand, shaking her head. She needed space. It wasn't Kims fault, she knew that, but Franky hated having to do something she didn't want to do. Even the idea of sitting in a room with a shrink and having to share emotions with her brought a sour taste to Frankys mouth. Exiting the kitchen she didn't quite know where to go. She strolled down the corridor passing Bridget's room and slowing a little to scrutinize the door, then picking up the pace, afraid the psyche may open the door and invite her to have a session. Not just yet, Franky thought. Rummaging her mind of where to blow off some steam, her first thought was Kim. If they weren't fighting she'd take her girlfriend back to her room and rip her clothes off, but that wasn't an option this time. Her second thought was the gym. That'll have to do. Making her way sluggishly to the exercise room she passes the showers. Slowing even more, she saw blurred figures through the protected glass. She moved on, but on her third step away from the door she heard a muffled cry, stopping her in her stride. She turned, feeling her heart begin to pump a little faster.

…

Bea rounds up the girls in her block, skittishly looking at every one of them. Allie tried to calm her for the last five minutes, telling her that Debbie was probably fine, but the queen was having none of it.

"You find her. When you leave this block, tell everyone you pass to look for her. Give them a quick description of her and move on to the next. I want everyone in groups of two, search every inch of this fucking place!" Bea demanded. The girls rallied together and left the block. Allie tailed Bea in search her her daughter. But as they all left the bars of the block that shut them in every night, everything stopped.

…

Slowly opening the door to the showers Franky felt the burning bile in her stomach begin to rise at what she had revealed. Debbie was bent over the sink naked. Both arms held down, a towel gagging her. She tried to kick out but it was useless. Juice was wielding a black screwdriver that had been sharpened and was carving a 'J' into the backs of Debbies thighs. Just for a split second Franky was immobile as she watched the blood run down the young girls legs. Then the adrenaline hit her in full speed. The girl that was supposed to be keeping watch snapped her head around to see Franky, but she was too slow and was pushed, slipping on the floor. Franky then grabbed a fist full of Juices hair slamming her face into the mirror. The other two woman holding Debbie down, came to Juices aid, piling onto Franky. The queens daughter was free and Franky saw her opportunity.

"RUN!" Franky yelled. Debbies eyes brushed over the woman who had saved her, before following her instructions and bolting from the bathroom to find help. Filled with relief at seeing her leave, she now had her own problem, and there was nothing she could do. One of juices boys came up behind Franky grabbing her hair. Franky screamed out but another big blonde woman socked her in the gob, then shoved Debbies gag into her mouth. Franky balled her hand into a fist swinging for one of the girls, catching her off guard and whacking her in the temple. Momentarily stunned, the woman came out of her daze grabbing Frankys left arm whilst the other girl grabbed her right.

"Now Franky, that was a stupid move. You know I have my fun with the new girls when I can. You just let our catch go, so looks like you'll have to do." Juice spits out blood onto the floor. Franky lashes out, swinging her body around in an attempt to get away, trying to shout around the gag. But its useless, the girls grips are vice like, and the gag does its work.

Juice, now in Frankys personal space, brought the sharpened screw driver up to Frankys face. Lightly tracing a line over her eyelids, nose and lips. Juice begins to laugh, a blood curdling laugh. Stepping back again to look at her wing-woman next to her.

"Take off her trousers and top. I need to see where it's best to carve up that lovely skin of hers. Before putting my favorite toy to real use." Juice instructs, waving the instrument in her hand. The woman towers over Franky, removing her shirt by grabbing a fistful and ripping it off. The two girls hold Frankys arms lifting her so the second in command could take the trousers off too. Once off, Franky swung her foot up, connecting it perfectly with the big girls throat. The girl doubles over trying to catch her breath.

"Fucking idiot." Juice spit out. Now standing in just her bra and boxer-shorts Franky closes her eyes, readying herself for whatever pain is about to begin. Juice comes forward once again bringing the weapon to Frankys skin. But the trail was no longer light, but began to cut wherever it was traced. Juice started at the shoulder, moving down and over her breast, across her ribs and then pausing briefly at Frankys waistband.

"Ready?" Juice asks. " Nah, course you're not. Which makes this all the while better."

…

Debbie halts at the sight of her mothers face, standing just outside their block. She wipes at the blood that has smeared into her eye from the cut above her brow. Bea runs to her daughter that is standing at the end of the corridor, naked and bleeding. Taking off her jumper she covers the girl, wrapping her up. The rest of the crew surround them, as Bea presses her in a hug that she hopes will mend all the mental scars that she will most likely suffer from this. Debbie trys to talk but she's shaking so much from shock. Bea softly examines her face. The cuts aren't too bad, she'll have a few nasty bruises, but nothing permanent. Debbie trys again.

"Mu- Mum... I... Fr... Frank... Franky... Sh... Show... Showers..." She manages to say between breaths. Beas eyes widen in fear. But Boomer, Allie and Maxine are already down the hall. Allie is the first to crash through the door. Witnessing Franky in her underwear, her body dripping with blood. Boomer pushes past a stunned Allie, smashing the first girl she came to in the face, then grabbing Juice by the arms, taking the screwdriver away. They had just got there in time before any real damage was done. Allie and Maxine went for the two still holding a almost unconscious Franky up. Maxine headbutted the girl on the right and Allie pushed the girl on the left, who didn't retaliate, because she's now seeing that they are outnumbered. Allie wraps her arms around Frankys motionless body, searching her face, finding that the beaten girl is still awake, just. Maxine is behind them making sure they don't get jumped. Boomer looks over her shoulder at Franky, tears in her eyes.

"She gonna be alright?" She asks, concern dripping off every word.

"She'll be alright, she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to medical." Maxine says, giving her a sad smile. Allie begins to move her and Franky to exit the bathroom but another person enters. The Queen Bea in all her anguish and ferocity. She takes one look at Franky, shutting the door on Sonia, Liz, Doreen and Debbie, knowing her daughter didn't need to see what was about to happen.

"Ah, it's only a few scratches Bea. Didn't even get to the best part." Juice says a sadistic smile spreading her face, her bravado taking over. She had no army now. Her boys were beaten black and blue on the floor, and she had just made an attack on Beas family. She knew she was fucked. Boomer saw the look in Beas eyes and released Juice, getting out the way. Scanning Frankys body and seeing the damage was the last straw for the red head. Bea clenched her fist, lunged forward, colliding her knuckles with the other womans nose, feeling the crunch as it breaks. Juice flys back, smashing her head on the sink. She lie there unconscious, arms and legs sprawled at awkward angels. At this point Bea almost wished she was dead. Then more bodys filled the bathroom, all in one rush. An army of screws. Will, Miles, Fletcher and even Vera rush in. Both Fletch and Will retain Bea knowing her history of violent outbursts. But Bea did nothing and went quietly. Vera helped Allie with Franky and Ms. Miles checked the bodys on the floor. The Governor put Frankys other arm over her shoulder, steadying her. Franky lifted her head to see she was leaving the bathroom. Things were beginning to blur and merge into one. The last thing she saw was none other than the shrink. Bridget ran up to her, worry evidently etched on her face.

"Let me help." The psyche says. Allie shrugs Frankys arm onto Bridgets, relieving her of the body and running to find out where Debbie was. Franky swung her head around to look at the new person that was helping her walk.

"Gidget?" Franky asks.

"Bridget. Yes, it's Bridget the prison psychologist. I'm here to help you Franky. We're going to get you to medical OK?" Bridget explained. Franky tried even harder to focus on the other womans face.

"I like Gidget more." Franky replied, briefly smiling before her head dropped and the darkness swallowed her.

…

Bea is being escorted to the slot by Mr. Jackson, following them are Boomer and Maxine, being flanked by Fletcher. Bea can see her daughter, dripping in blood. She can see Franky, also dripping in blood. She can see Juices head colliding with the sink. Shaking her head of the images, Wills grip instinctively tightens.

"What happened, Smith?" He asks. Bea shrugs, he knew he wouldn't get anything out of her but it was worth a shot.

"How'd you know what was going on?" The red haired woman asks.

"Well, there's a magical device called CCTV." He replys, a smile on his face.

She smirks a little as he opens the slot door, she walks in and sits on the bed. Thinking of her daughter again. The last thing she saw of her was Allie wrapping her in her arms. She knew her Deb would be in safe hands. She knew Sonia, Liz, Doreen and Kim would take care of too. But she also knew that this was just the beginning. Once The Freak and Kaz catch wind of what has happened, things are going to get bad. Bea hears Boomer in the cell next to her crying.

"Boomer, it's alright. Frankys going to be OK. She's a tough cookie, you know that." Bea trys to calm her friend. Boomer sniffs again.

"I know, I know, but it's just seeing her like that Bea. There was so much blood."

"I know, but she's going to be fine. They both will. I owe my life to Franky for what she did." There was silence between them. Bea smiled sadly to her self. Overwhelmed by the whole thing. Thinking of how much worse the situation could've been, but Franky had saved her only child from being ganged and no amount of gratitude could be spoke.

"Things are going to change now Bea, you know that right? Sooner or later people will find out that Debbies your kid." Maxine says from the cell on Beas other side. The queen thinks about this for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I know," She sighs in defeat. "But we keep it between us for as long as possible. Debbie will be safe with the others for now. Things will be fine until we get out. It's me they'll come after." Bea replys, laying on the bed. The walls went silent as she closed her eyes.

…

Franky wakes, feeling how sore her body is before even opening her eyes. Cringing at the pain, she flutters open a eye to see Kim laying next to her. They're on a bed in medical. Her other eye opens as she looks up to her girlfriend, who is fast asleep. Scanning around there's another bed. The mess of red curls, and the smaller-than- Bea figure indicates that it's Debbie. She too is sleeping. Someone walks past the window, stopping to look at her. It's Bridget. She glaces at Franky before talking to the guard outside the room and entering. Their eyes don't leave one anothers as the psyche comes to Frankys bedside, pulling up a chair.

"How are you feeling?" Bridget asks. Franky takes her in for a moment. Smelling her sweet perfume wash over her. The way her legs are crossed, the way her mouth hangs open a little awaiting a reply, the way she's wearing a lower cut top. Franky grins a little.

"Just peachy Gidge. I'll be out of her in no time," She replys, running her tongue across her dried bottom lip. Bridget clears her throat a little averting her stare from Frankys mouth. "Hows she doing?" She nods to Debbie, not forgetting the psyches reaction. Bridget glances over to the other woman.

"She'll be fine. The carvings on her legs aren't too deep. Thanks to you. I hear you're the one that saved her. I... I can't begin to tell you how courageous you are." The older woman says.

"Not devolving a crush, are you Gidget?" Franky goads, a beaming smile spreading across her face. Bridget shakes her head, smiling to herself as she looks at the floor. Franky's about to say something else but Kim stirs, beginning to wake. Bridget stands then.

"I should get back to my office-"She begins. Frankys hand shoots out to grab her wrist.

"Not afraid of the competition are you?" She asks nodding at Kim, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Bridget says nothing, but she didn't have to. The look in her eyes told Franky all she needed to know. Releasing her, Franky gave the other woman a wink as she left the room. Kim then woke, kissing Franky and stroking her hair.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She says.

"Oh, you know me. Tough as nails." Franky smiles at the other girl deepening the kiss, but as soon as her eyes closed she sees Bridget. The way the shrink looked at her. It was enough to stick in her mind.

…

Allie stirs her coffee mug, watching the grains deteriorate to the boiling water. Sonia, Liz and Doreen were sat around the table. With Franky stuck in medical and Bea in the slot, Allie was top dog. Also known as Top Target. She pulled up a chair and sat with the others, glancing at Beas cell, longing to see her. Taking her first sip she sagged in the chair.

"They say that Franky and Deb are going to make a full recovery. The carvings on Debbies thighs won't scars, but Franky wasn't so lucky. Her cuts have a lot more depth and will leave their mark, but they're both alive and neither got ganged, so I guess there's that." Allie informs everyone, staring at her coffee mug. She was the last to watch over Debbie and Franky until Kim swapped with her so she could have a quick break.

"It will soon blow over. But Juice can never show her face in front of Bea again. I mean I think she'd kill her." Doreen says, cupping her own mug.

"Who said she's not already dead." Liz shrugs. The table goes quite. In an attempt to brighten the situation Sonia flicks a peanut at Liz across the table. Shocked, Liz grabs the bag throwing one back. Sonia opens her mouth catching it, standing up and bowing from her waist. Allie stands too walking back a few steps.

"Alright Liz, you got this. Aim high." She says, lifting her head back and opening her mouth. Liz calculates the distance for a minute but chucks it up, a little to the left and too low. Allie sees the challenge and dives for it, catching it on her tongue. They all laugh as she gets off the floor. Doreen is next to stand up. Liz chucks it, but it hits Doreens eye.

"Ah fucking hell Liz. In, me bloody mouth. Eyes are for seeing not eating!" Liz doubles over in laughter spilling half the pack of nuts on the floor. Doreen rubs at her eyes and looks at Liz. But her laughter is immediately broke as she sees The Freak at the cell block bars.

"A word please." Ferguson says, directing her words at Allie. The girls all stand together as one.

 **So what did ya think? You like the way the story's going? or is it not quite right? I'd like to read your thoughts in the review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. Also thank you massively for the followers, favourites and especially the reviews. Nice to see feedback. Any way I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Top Dog**_

"Get the fuck out!" Allie growled as The Freak was about to enter their block. The larger woman stopped in her tracks gauging Allie. Joan knew she was out numbered and had to be smart with every step she choose.

"I'm here in regards of Lucy Gambaro. It was reported to me earlier on today that she had had a... misunderstanding with Bea. Be that as it may, Juice is now comatosed. They're not sure she will wake." Ferguson informed them. Doreen averted her eyes along with the rest of them. Except Allie, she took a couple of steps closer to the Freak, keeping eye contact throughout.

"And why would you come here, out of your way to tell us this?" Allie asked, tensing her jaw. Ferguson took her time to answer, letting the question hang in the air like a bad smell. With a sadistic smirk she took a step closer to the smaller blonde, making her straighten. Allie felt the others at her back if she were to need them, ready for anything.

"You see Allie; this is a smart game we play. Also a long one at that. But with Juice gone, you've cut one of our heads off. You know what they say about what happens when you cut one head off... two grow back. Things around here are going to change. It's almost laughable to think you are the Top Dog." The Freak spat, spinning on her heel and leaving them. Allie could feel her hands shaking, from anger, fear, frustration. She knew that she was no match against the Freak if it came to a Top Dog hand to hand fight. She let this run through her mind for a moment. Thinking about how she could protect her own. She thought about Bea. But as soon as the thought of Bea was in her mind it calmed her. Seeing her Red curly hair. The way the queen smiles at her in that way that's only intended for her. This grounded Allie. She knew she only had to keep this up for a little longer. Franky would be back in the morning and things would be better.

"That woman is the epitome of psychopathic. Next thing you know, she'll be writing our names on her cell walls with her own shit." Sonia spoke. Smiling at the thought. The other woman couldn't help but smile too. Even a shaken Allie. Liz, Doreen and Sonia all squeezed her in a group hug.

"Don't worry love. Tomorrows another day, that lanky freak wouldn't be stupid enough to make a move on the queens girl. What's say we catch the last bit of that program you're always on about?" Liz asks Allie. The temporary Top Dog nods, smiling with gratitude at the mother like figure of a woman standing in front of her.

"Yeah, sure come on. Lets relax." Doreen agrees, making her way over to the sofas, grabbing the remote and switched the telly on. The others joined sitting down and squished all on to one settee. The girls watched their T.V forgetting for a moment about the mayhem that they could feel was around the corner. The block felt empty with half their family missing. Allie sighed at the thought, resting her head on Liz's shoulder. After several minutes she felt her eyes drop, getting heavier and heavier.

"Right girls. I think I'm going to have to call it a night," Allie said rising from her seat. "Dors, try not to eat too many of Boomers biscuits. She'll bloody kill ya." She laughed. Blowing an air kiss to the woman as she made her way to her room.

"Yes boss." Doreen replied, laughing. They waved her goodnight and she softly shut her cell door. Allie dropped face first into her pillow. Shivering at the comfort. She kicked off her shoes, stripped her clothes and bra, then grabbing one of Beas night shirts she dragged it over her head, raising it to her nose and inhaling the scent of her girlfriend. She missed her and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet. Allie scrapped the duvet up and jumped into the bed. It felt lonely. This was the first night in almost five years that she had slept on her own. She could almost feel the pressure of Beas arms around her, their legs brushing one another. A sudden need to cry hit Allie, but she contained it, telling her self that she was over thinking. That Bea would be back in no time. The thought sent her drifting off; soon enough she succumbed to the call of sleep.

The Freak was looming over Allie. A twisted smile that was too big for her face. Another five or six other faceless people behind her, twitching, sending their bodies to spasm, making their arms move in ways they should not. Allie grabs at her sheets in a futile attempt to protect her self. Ferguson reaches for her, her face distorting the closer she gets. Every second that passes feels like an hour. The bodies in the back ground close in on her along with The Freak. Just before any of their hands touched her she screamed as loud as she could.

With a jolt her eyes sprung open and she was awake in her bed, tears streaming down her face. She looks around the dark room, that appears to be empty. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. She was sweating and within the next second had to cover her face from the stream of light that came from the doorway that was swung open. Liz stood there a look of concern etched on her face. She didn't even need to say anything. She just sat on the side of Allies bed and began to stroke her sweat soaked hair. Allie placed her head back on the pillow, giving a small smile at the older blonde lady. When Allie first got here it was Liz that showed her the ropes. Guided her away from the bad ones and kept her from harms way, she even introduced her to Bea. The bond they shared was like a mother and daughter. Liz had this affect on many of the other woman too. Liz sat there until Allie had drifted back to sleep. Adjusting her head slightly so she wouldn't get a bad neck, she stroked the younger girls face and stood, exiting the cell but leaving the door ajar. The peer worker flipped the kettle on and switched on the T.V she knew that this wouldn't be a nice night for any of the girls, so she sat vigil in case they needed her.

…

Franky wakes with a dead arm and hair in her mouth. Kim was still next to her, fast asleep again. She felt her stitches strain as she tried to move her arm from under her girlfriend. It was no use, the smaller girl wouldn't budge, so Franky went for a more brutal angle.

"Wake the fuck up." She said in Kims ear, shoving her a little. The other girl sat up startled, chest rising and falling in a fast motion. She glared at the injured woman.

"God Franky, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Yeah well you were crushing my fucking arm and I couldn't move it else I would've ripped a stitch!" Franky replys, messaging her numb hand. Kim got off the bed, annoyed, raking her hands through her hair. She huffed as she pulled her jumper on.

"You're such an asshole sometimes, you know that?! I've been here for you all night and you don't even appreciate it!" Kim shouts, grabbing the handle of the door and swinging it open. The door banged on the wall and Franky cringed looking over to Debbie. The girl was awake wrapped up in her blanket. Franky smiled at her.

"Bitches, am I right?" She quipped. Debbie tried covering her grin with the blanket but it was no use. The pair burst into laughter. But they knew they were laughing because the thought of being sad about what had happened to them was crushing. Franky sat up, careful of her injures. Debbie got out of her bed and sat on the tattooed girls side chair.

"Franky, I... I don't even know where to begin. Thank you. Thank you so much for what you did for me." Debbie gushed, tears brimming her eyes. Franky grabbed Debs arm, dragging her to sit on the bed with her and taking her in a tight embrace, Debbie wrapped her arms around the other woman, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it kid. We're practically family now. I don't let people hurt my family. You guys are my soft spot. Not that anyone knows that. So keep it to your self yeah?" Franky replied, breaking the hug and winking at Debbie. Before the younger woman could say anything more one of the guards entered the room.

"Doyle, Smith, time to go." He said. The nurse entered alongside him. Franky and Deb got to their feet. Slipping their shoes on and making their way to the door, the nurse stopped them, giving them a quick double check before they left.

"No heavy lifting or vast stretching for you Doyle. And Smith, apply this cream to your cuts and I assure you there will be no scaring." She handed the cream to Debbie and stepped out of the way for them to exit.

"Cheers doc, catch you on the flip side." Franky winked at the nurse, giving her a once over before leaving. Nurse Radcliffe shook her head, smiling as they walked away. Franky slung an arm around Debs shoulder as they walked through the halls, making sure people knew that she was her ally, making sure that the other woman knew not to mess with her. She was top dog now. She had a reputation and she knew that people would respect it. As they approached their block, Vera walked passed them, stopping them in their path.

"Doyle, a word." The governor said. Franky detached her self from Debbie, nodding at their block gesturing for her to carry on, she gave Deb a reassuring smile as she walked away.

"Now I need you to tell me that you will keep things civil whilst Smith is in the slot. The woman look up to you now and we all know how you run things. Can you give me a guarantee that things will run smoothly?" Vera asks, a nervous undertone in her voice. This made Franky smile a little, before answering.

"I mean, I've always been a good girl, boss," She began, smirking. "But yes, if the woman settle from the shit that has just gone down, then things should be on the straight and narrow." She assured. But in her gut she knew should wasn't planning on _promising_ anything. She knew that if need be, she would protect her family with every fiber in her, no matter who she had to take down along the way.

"Right, well make sure to keep things running. Oh and before you go, do you have anything to say about what happened in the showers?" Vera asked, already knowing the answer. Franky froze for a moment. Flashing back to a naked Debbie, with blood running down her legs, tears streaming down her face and for one split second she wanted to lag. To tell the Governor all of what that crazy bitch was fully intending on doing. But she bit her tongue, pouted her lips and shook her head. Vera watched her for another second, nodded and brushed passed her as she walked down the hall, away from her. The guard that was escorting her followed the Governor like a puppy. Franky sighed and walked into her block. Debbie was hidden behind the wall, caught.

"Was you ear wigging?" Franky asked the other woman, trying to contain her grin. Debbie widened her eyes a little.

"N- No." She said turning red. Franky laughed now, poking her in the ribs.

"Liar." She smiled. Debbie smiled back but her face soon turned serious.

"Why didn't you tell her?" The smaller woman asked, confusion setting in. Franky Looked at her, squinting her eyes at how much this girl didn't know. It scared her a little but also made her realize how much protection Debbie was really going to need.

"Because, my dear, sweet, innocent little Debbie. That is what we call a lagger. And laggers are the worst. If you lag on someone to any of the screws, the inmates will soon find out and when they do... well, lets just say its not pretty." Franky explained. Debbie let this sink in but before she could reply Liz was there. Smiling and approaching them.

"Oh loves, how are you both feeling?" She asks giving them both a squeeze, lightly, not wanting to hurt them. Stepping away she catches something in Frankys eye but doesn't understand.

"We're alright. I was just telling Deb here about our rules on laggers." Franky said. Liz straightened at the subject. It was something they never spoke of again after Liz had betrayed Franky all thoughs years ago. Liz looked at the floor for a moment fiddling with her fingers before looking up at Debbie.

"Yes, Franky's right. You've got to be really careful about who you talk to. Whether it be a screw or inmates. This place isn't the Ritz and you've got to be smart. But you'll be fine darlin' because you have us." Liz says, smiling at Beas daughter. Franky watched her the whole time. She wasn't sour about it. Not after all these years but she knew that Liz was right. Debbie depended on them to keep her safe and Franky was fully intending to do so. At this moment Allie emerged from her cell, looking over at at the three woman. As soon as she saw who the voices belonged to a massive smile covered her face. She did a happy sort of skip towards them and wrapped her arms around the pair of them. Releasing Deb, Allie grabbed Frankys face looking her dead in the eye.

"I've never been so happy to see you! Turns out I hate responsibility and would be a shit Top Dog! Thanks for enlightening me!" She laughs, letting go of the other womans face. Doreen and Sonia, come in from behind them. Just coming back from the showers it seems, with both their hair still wet. They both give Deb and Franky a hug, happy to see them back. Making casual conversation for a little while. They all go to sit around the table in the middle of their block. Sonia and Doreen are on the drinks run. Making the teas and coffees, whilst Allie and Liz talk about how crazy the day before was. Franky stood from the table lifting her shirt up and over her head, standing in her bra and prison issue slacks.

"Look at this bad boy. Talk about war wounds." She grins down at the rest of the woman around the table. Everyone stops what they're doing to gawk at the marks. Allie covers her mouth, reaching a curious hand out to touch the scared tissue that starts from her shoulder, leading all the way down past her waistband. The skin was an angry red, mainly where the stitches hand been placed. Allie ran her hand softy along the skin making Franky physically shiver.

"Ugh, your hand is fucking freezing!" She says, batting Allies arm away eliciting a giggle from the other girls. Franky Puts her shirt back on, but once her head is through the top she sees Kim, standing there watching her.

"Well hello to you too." Franky says sarcastically. Kim flips her off and walks away again. Sonia rolls her eyes, placing the mugs on the table, Doreen doing the same.

"Are the pair of you arguing again?" Sonia asks, sitting down and blowing on her tea.

"Ah, you know what Kims like, always the dramatic." Franky scrunches up her face. The others shake their heads knowingly.

"If you're not happy together then maybe it would be best to find another person?" Liz asks.

"We all have our ways of passing time in this place. Plus she's a good fuck." Franky smiles deviously biting her lip. Doreen chokes on her coffee and Sonia sniffs her tea. Snorting the remains over everyone. The whole table erupts into laughter.

…

Bea paces her cell thinking about her daughter. Knowing that the door that she had been staring at for the last twenty-four hours was preventing her from seeing Deb. She kicked it in frustration. A guard opens the window flap raising an eye brow. She raised her hands silently in surrender and he walked away. She could hear the sound of Boomer snoring and Maxine had said she was going to try and get some sleep too. Raking her hands through her hair she sat on the bed and the moment she did there was another face at her window. Will. He opened the cell door and stepped in leaving the door open.

"What? Whats happened? Why are you here?" Bea asks frantically. Wills brow furrows in confusion but then he catches on.

"Don't worry. Deb's fine. The latest I heard was her and Franky were walked back to their block. The others are looking after her Bea, she's in good hands. Plus, I'm keeping an eye on her too." He replys a small smile on his face.

"Thank you. I... I just want to see her you know? I hate to think that I'm not there for her right now."

"I know. Listen I shouldn't be telling you this but Vera is thinking about taking you and the other two out of here tomorrow. She hates that Franky is Top Dog. She doesn't trust her."

"Wha... What! Tomorrow?! That's amazing!"

"There's something you need to know though. Things are shifting. Ferguson and Proctor seem to be making alliances with some of the other woman. Things have changed over such a short period. So god forbid what tomorrow brings." Will huffs, slumping a little. He's been through so much with this job you could see every memory he has of this place etched in his eyes. Bea takes this in to consideration. She's hardly surprised. She knew Joan and Kaz were going to make a move, but this early?

"OK. I'll sort it. For now, look over my girls yeah?" She asks. Searching the mans eyes. Never did she think that she would actually grow a bond with any of the screws but her and Will had a mutual respect for one another. He gives her a small nod, turns around and walks out of the cell, locking it behind him. She walks over to the bed again, laying on the rough, scratchy blankets, closing her eyes for a moment. Before she knew it the exhaustion had taken over and sleep greeted her.

…

Franky was sat at the head of the table. As the top Dog should, overlooking the woman of the canteen. She had her signature white converse high top shoe on the table watching and listening. Debbie was in line, tray in hand, dishing up what ever was on the menu. Franky glanced over to her every so often. Ferguson and Kaz were talking in hushed tones and the Top Dog couldn't help but notice that the amount of people sat on the Freaks table had doubled over night. She felt uneasy to say the least. Allie interrupted her thoughts, poking her with the end of her fork. Franky shook her head and focused on the blonde.

"Hey I got to tell you. Last night, Ferguson came to see me. She was saying weird shit. She told us that they're not sure Juice will wake up from her coma and something about there being more of them the more we get rid of. I think she's going to try something." She explained. Franky put her foot down and leaned closer to Allie. She wasn't shocked to hear that the Freak and Kaz would pipe up as soon as Bea got slotted. But she was worried. She was injured and they knew that. They know she's vulnerable and wouldn't think twice about making a cheap shot to get the thrown.

"For the minute we need to be careful. With three of us down, well four including Kim who's decided to go walk abouts, it's likely that they might test the waters. See how far they can push us. But don't snap. They're looking for a reaction-" Franky paused at the sight of Ferguson. The large woman got up and walked over to the diner line. Grabbing a tray and scrapping up some beans. She moved around the girl in front of her which landed her right next to Deb.

"Hi-" She began to say to the red head. But Franky was there, a dangerous smile on her face. She got in Joans face looking up at her.

"Got something to say, Freak?" The Top Dog asked. Ferguson looked down at the other woman, nostrils flaring. Her eye twitched. Allie was up now guiding Deb away from the situation.

"Awfully protective of that one I see." Joan says, a glint of humor in her eye. Franky trys to control her breathing in order not to lose it. She was still smiling though, she needed to keep up her front.

"I suggest you piss off. Now." She spat, flipping the freaks tray landing the food sliding down the bigger womans front. Franky stepped back grinning at her handy work.

"Oops." She laughed. The Freak glared at her but turned and stormed out of the room. Kaz got up, paused to look at Franky before following Joan. That look was full of promises. Promises that this wasn't over. As Franky turned to go and sit back down a screw was there.

"Care to tell me what that was about, Doyle?" He asked.

"Her hand slipped. All that height in her gave her a lack of large hands. She's like a little T-rex." She replied, grinning a mad womans grin and trying to do an impression of a dinosaur. The screw raised an eyebrow but looked away from her to one of the kitchen team.

"Clean this up will ya?!" He ordered. Franky sat and the rest of the table stared at her.

"What happened to not snapping?" Allie asked, her mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"I said for _you_ guys not to snap. Since when have I ever actually listened to my own advice," She laughed. "And as for you, you stay away from that woman and whoever else you saw sitting at her table, alright?" Franky asked Deb. Debbie nodded, confused but decided not to ask. She trusted her. Before anything else could be said the screw was at Franky side again looking up.

"I've just been told that you have a session to attend with Miss Westfall, the prison Psyche." He informs her. A rush of adrenaline runs through her core, thinking about the last time they spoke. This should be interesting. Franky slowly got up, winked at Debbie and waved too the others.

"Stick together." Was her last demand before leaving the canteen to find Bridgets room.

 **So what did you think? I had to cover some stuff in this one in order to write the next chapter the way it will be wrote so bare with me ha ha.**

 **Please write a review telling me what you thought :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello beautiful people. Thank you for the kind people that have followed and favourited. Extra credit to those of you that review. It lifts my day when i see ive got a review haha.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Six**

 _ **Little Red**_

Walking down the halls Frankys heart beats a little faster. She bites the inside of her cheek, a nervous tick she's had since she was a child. The smell of prison was thick in the air, compressing her, making her sweat, she felt like she could down a litre of water. The thought of seeing the psyche again excited her, but the thought of even remotely talking about her feelings scared the shit out of her. Finding the right door she placed a shaky hand on the handle, pulling it down and entering the room, then shutting it behind her. Bridget was sat in her chair, looking down at some paper work that she was reading on her desk. Her head shot up at the new presence in the room, running her eyes over the inmate before looking into her eyes. She got up and walked around the desk, stretching her hand out.

"Hello Franky, it's good to see you again." She says, trying to be formal. Frankys eyes glow with lust. She couldn't help it. She placed her hand in Bridgets and shook it gently, not for a second losing eye contact. Releasing the older womans hand, she lightly grazed a finger along the inside of her palm before they parted and she could have sworn that Bridget had shivered. Franky gave her signature smile as she took a seat and the other woman took the seat opposite her.

"So Gidge, how you been?" The tattooed woman asks, biting her lip. Bridget gulped a lump in her throat that occurred when she noticed the other woman teasing her like this. She crossed her legs in an attempt to hide her arousal. Frankys eyes roamed the other womans body, lingering on her breasts, seeing that now her legs were crossed it forced Bridgets skirt to rise. Franky squirmed in her seat. A flash of images were scattering across her brain. Of what Franky would to to her, of what she would do to Franky. The tension in the room was building.

"I can't help the feeling that you like to play games? This is usually to distract or otherwise curb emotions. Am I right?" The psyche asks, trying not to fall prey under Frankys gaze. A spike of panic, ran through the inmate. She knew that Bridget was right, but she also knew that this wasn't going to be the conversation they were going to have. Franky stood up and dragged her chair closer to Bridget, sitting back down again so their knees were almost touching.

"You know what. You're right, I do like to play games. Have you ever played 'Senses'? You know, see, smell, hear, touch... taste?" Franky asks, letting the last word roll off her tongue. Now it was time for Bridget to lick her dried lips, causing Franky to bite hers.

"Franky I-" Bridget tried but didn't make it. Franky leaned forward, reaching out her hand and gently running it up Bridgets calf. The psyche closed her eyes. She knew how bad this was, but for her it made it all the more better. Having something so wrong and dangerous feel so right.

"You see, by touching your leg here," Franky begins, stroking her inner thigh, forcing Bridget to untangle her legs, opening them slightly. "I bet you can feel me affecting another part of you." She grins, enjoying the view of a professional psychologist crumble beneath her touch. Bridget opened her eyes now, looking into Frankys. She placed her hand over the other girls, slowly brushing her fingers along the inside of her forearm, up her shoulder and eventually landing at the back of her neck. Bridget pulled Frankys ear to her lips.

"You know this is wrong. So why do you insist on perusing me? I could have you dragged to this slot for this sort of behavior. So tell me, would it be worth it?" She asked. Franky withdrew her hand, moving it to rest on Bridgets arm rest as she moved closer.

"Totally." She whispered, licking Bridgets ear, extracting a moan that slipped from the other womans mouth. That's when Franky sat back in her chair, a triumphant smile on her face.

"I think you and I are going to get on just fine. But the screws could walk in at any given moment. If that happens then all our fun goes down the drain. So lets choose our moments huh?" Franky says. Bridget nods, straightening in her chair, looking a little disheveled.

"I agree, but I would like to get something productive out of these sessions with you. I know that talking about your childhood is a no?" She asks the Inmate. Franky shakes her head, no.

"So lets talk smaller things. Like what was it like for you when you first got here?" Bridget asks, trying not to smile. She felt like the two of them now shared this secret. She felt like she needed this secret. That she needed this new bond that was forming. And Franky felt the same.

After spending a good hour talking about prison life in general Bridget glances at her watch, feeling a dull ache wash over her. Their session was coming to a close and there was nothing more she wanted than to be in the presence of the other individual.

"Times up Doyle." She says, watching her reaction.

"You know, from anyone else it would sound normal, but hearing my name come from your lips is kinda turning me on." Franky replys, smiling a dirty grin at the other woman. Bridget stands slowly walking to the door, feeling the other persons body close to her back. A small laugh rises up from her core as she turns to face the inmate. Frankys there, right there and Bridget almost loses all self control. She feels as if she may fall right onto the other woman, but Franky merely places a small peck on her forehead and opens the door to leave. Bridget stands in the doorway watching the woman walk away. Franky looks over her shoulder, smiling once again. That is until she walks into someone. A big someone. A freak. Franky balances herself before looking up at Ferguson. Kaz standing to her right and another woman standing to her left. Adrenalin runs through her as she prepares herself for a three against one grudge match, so much so that she almost doesn't feel the hand that was now placed on her back. She turns, quickly, thinking it may be worse that it may be an ambush but the sea blue eyes of Bridgets connect with hers and for a moment, there is no Freak, no Kaz, no prison, nothing. Just them.

"Miss Westfall, delighted to meet you. My names Joan. I was just about to ask Franky here is she'd like to accompany us for a game of pool." Ferguson speaks. Franky subconsciously puts her body between the Freaks and Bridgets not even realizing how protective she already was of her. But Bridget moves around Franky shaking Joans hand and nodding to the other two, smiling.

"Hello ladies, as you've probably already heard I'm the new psychologist around here and if at anytime you'd like to make a session don't be afraid to stop by," Bridget says, feeling the tension of the situation. "But I'm afraid Franky and I still have things to discus." She looks at the other woman. The Freaks stare was burning, but she smiled and turned to walk down the hall. Kaz followed but the other woman gave Franky a wink.

"Catch you later ay." Her smile's sinister and her teeth yellowing. The woman was twitching, eyes scattered and had a thin film of sweat on her face. That was when Franky had guessed it. The Freak and Proctor were rounding up the druggies, because she knows that druggies will do anything for a hit and with Bea in the slot there was no one to control the smuggling. No one to control the chaos. Watching them walk down the hall Franky felt relief hit her so hard she almost toppled over. She looked at Bridget with so much gratitude she felt she could steal her lips right there and then.

"Thank you." Franky said, no trace of a smile on her face but pure adoration for the other woman.

"You're welcome, now come on, let me walk you to your door." Bridget says, a cheeky grin gracing her face. Franky smiled back, not sure how to take the unfamiliar feel of someone else looking after her. I mean sure shes got protection with her family but this felt different. The two began to walk back to Frankys block, and couldn't be happier to be in each others company for a little while longer.

…

Allie was sat next to Debbie on one of the benches in the yard, enjoying the heat of the sun and watching the rest of their group play basketball. They both giggled as Liz collided with Doreen sending them both flying. The pair got up from the floor, brushing them selves off as Sonia continued to take her shot. Allie sideways glanced at Deb and thought this to be the right moment for the chat. She turned her body to the other girl, showing her that she wanted her attention and Deb saw this and turned to the blonde.

"Listen, I know it should be your mum to do this really, but seeing as she's shacked up in the slot, well I'd rather someone like me tell you then you find out from anyone else besides us," Allie began, digging her thumb into her other palm. "It's about your mum. Well about your mum and I. And well, we're... We're together... We're in a relationship. And she was going to tell you when it all first happened, but she was terrified. Terrified that you'd hate her for it. Terrified that you wouldn't pick up the phone anymore and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She just loves you so much you know?" She finishes all in one rush, wide eyed. Agonizingly waiting for the other womans response. Debbie let this catch up in her brain for a moment. Feeling a bundle of emotions round up in her heart.

"I'm... happy for you. I'm happy for both of you. Do you know that the only relationship that I have ever seen her in was the one with my father. Has she ever spoken about him to you?" The younger girl asked. Allie shakes her head. This doesn't come as surprise to Deb. She knew that her mother wouldn't want to burden other people with what happened to her. She wouldn't want people to feel sorry for her.

"I mean she mentioned him. Mentioned that he was your dad, and said that they had divorced before the two of us even knew each other." Allie replys. Her eyes are pinned on Deb now seeing that her girlfriends daughter had more to say.

"I wished they had divorced long before that." Deb begins, reaching down and plucking a small white flower from the grass, twiddling it between her fingers. "He was abusive to her. The things she thinks I never saw and the things she tried to hide from me... well I knew about it all. No matter how silent she tried to keep her sobs as he dragged her to the bedroom. No matter how many layers of clothing she tried to put on to hide the bruising. I always found out. It was horrific what he did to her. I see that you make her happy. And I can not begin to tell you how much it means to me to know that she has found someone that is there for her, that loves her. So no, I have have no problem with the fact that you and my mum are together." She finishes, a single tear rolling down her cheek that is pointed up with a joyous smile. Allie has to blink the waterworks back too but reaches her hand up and wipes the other girls tear away with her thumb and then wraps her in her arms. Debbie squeezes just as tight smiling into Allies hair. In that moment Debbie felt safe.

…

Bridget walks a couple of feet into the block but pauses. She looks at it from a professional point of view of how it would seem to others. The pair of them in an empty block, alone, together.

"This is where I must leave you I'm afraid." The psyche says trying to convince her self to turn and leave. But Franky catches her hand.

"Come on Gidge. I... I really need to talk to you about all these terrible feelings I've been having" Franky mocks. But with every word she pulls the other woman closer to her door until they're eventually just at its entrance. Bridget smile and shakes her head.

"I can't. You know we shouldn't." She tries to rationalize. Franky lets go of her then, walking into her room and turning to look at herself in the mirror. She lifts up her shirt a little, the reflection is blurry but when she looks down the stitches are still a red raw colour. Bridget steps into the room to scrutinize the wounds. Franky smiles as her plan unfolds.

"Pretty badass right?" She says, reaching for the other womans hand and placing it on her stitches. Bridget gently runs her fingers along the raised skin, her brows close-knit together. Franky steps closer and Bridget stays still, not condoning it but also not stepping away. Franky places her hands on the psyches hips, her thumbs lifting the hem of her shirt up just enough to rub the skin at the top of her waistband. Bridget grabs Frankys shoulders, more as something to ground her than to push away. The inmate pulls the other woman closer, dipping her head and brushing a light kiss on Bridgets neck, tracing them up and across her jaw line. Frankys fingers move up to tangle in the other girls hair. Slowly she guides her lips closer and closer until eventually they are crashing into one another. Franky grabs Bridgets wrists raising them above her head and pinning them against the wall behind her. Keeping them there with her left hand, her right hand travels down, caressing her breast, exploring the skin before moving farther down. Bridget bites Frankys lip, causing the inmate to shove her hand into the other womans pants. Bridgets scream is muffled by Frankys mouth. The tattooed woman begins to turn up the tempo, causing the psyche to shudder, Franky moved in such a skilled way it took hardly any time at all for Bridget to fall off the edge, into the abyss. And so she did. Pulling away with a clammy forehead and heavy breath Franky dotted kisses all over Bridgets face, licking her lips and lowering their hands. Before either of them could speak they heard a noise coming from outside of the room. The both stopped, like a deer in headlights. Bridget quietly walked over to the mirror trying to pluck at her hair so it resembled something of normality. Franky walked over to the door sneaking it open and peeking out, but there was no one there. The block was still empty.

"Alright Gidge, coast is clear. Get out of here." Franky said, beaming at her. Bridget walked over to her and couldn't help herself. She embraced the other woman holding her as she ran her tongue over the inmates mouth before kissing her with so much passion Franky almost didn't let her go. But she did, with much longing and watched her as she walked, hips swaying. Once she turned the corner Franky couldn't help the full watt toothy grin that consumed her face. She couldn't stop thinking of how the other woman felt, how she tasted. She wished she could have tasted more. Walking over to the kitchen area she reaches up to grab a mug from the cupboard but a thin piece of wire bit into her neck, cutting off her airways, her knees are kicked out and she falls to the floor, the wire no longer strangling her. Her hair is gripped and she's tugged across the floor. The faces are hidden by bandanas and their hoods up shadowing their features. She opens her mouth to scream but a foot lands straight on her stomach causing her to lose all the air in her lungs. She feels the warm heat of her blood from the stitches run over her abdomen, beginning to pool on the floor. Another one of them swings her foot back, connecting it with Frankys jaw. Her vision begins to blacken. In one last attempt she manages to get on all fours, then to her knees and as she trys to stand she suffers a hard elbow to the face. Knocking her to the floor once more.

"A message from Ferguson. Let this be a warning." One of the woman leaned down to say. Franky knew that voice, she even knew the smell of the person. Not another word was spoke. They all took off as quick as they came, running out of the block.

"Kim?" Franky said before closing her eyes.

When she woke up she must've only been out for a few minutes, because the pool of blood was only slightly bigger. Trying to get back on her feet, she was careful not to slip. She left bloody hand prints on everything she touched. Walking to the block bars and turning the corner to walk down the hall, of all people she saw Vera. Their eyes locked for a moment. Then the Governor grabbed her radio as she swiftly made her way to Franky.

"This is the Governor radioing to Medical. Inmate Franky Doyle in suffering from severe bleeding which seems to be coming from the stomach area. I'll be bringing her to you now. If any correctional officer is free then I would appreciate the help." She commands tucking the device back onto her belt.

"What happened Doyle?" Vera asks hoisting Frankys arm over her shoulder. Franky remains quiet.

"Is this what you promised me? No. You said that you had things under control." She prods. But Franky is in too much pain, her head lolling and her mouth dripping with blood. Vera takes on the inmates weight and begins to walk towards the nurses station. Things were slipping further and further from Frankys control and she couldn't help but wish Bea were there. She needed her sister in this moment. The woman needed her.

…

Allie, Debbie, Liz, Doreen and Sonia walk back to their block to be in time for count. They'd just come back from showing Debbie the grounds, giving her the full tour of the place. As they entered their block they saw the red hand prints first, scattered everywhere, across the floor, on the doors, the bars. The smell of blood was strong in the air, burning their nostrils. Deb stepped back in to Allie who put her arm around her for comfort. Liz and Doreen grabbed towels, beginning to mop it up, some of it was dry which indicated that it had been there for a couple of hours. Sonia grabbed the washing up liquid, squirting it in a bowl and filling it with hot water.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Doreen asks. No one could answer. Allie and Deb pushed some of the chairs away where the blood had gone underneath them. Everyone began to clean the mess, each as confused as the other. One of the screws arrived ten minutes later for count, when the majority of it was gone.

"This still hasn't been cleaned up?" He says, scrunching his nose up. Allie walks up to him, sponge in hand.

"Well do you want to help?" She asks sarcastically. The guard straightens at the confrontation, but ignore the question.

"Standing at your cells please ladies." He ordered. The woman dropped their cleaning supply's and complied.

"Whos blood is this?" Liz asks.

"I was told that it was inmate Doyle. She's fine. A few popped stitches and a bruised jaw but that's about it. She should be back any time now." He informed them, then doing a quick count he left.

"Shit! She's picking us off. She's been warning us. Franky was alone for two second and this happens!" Doreen trys to calm herself.

"Franky is fine." Everyone turns to see the temporary Top Dog entering the block, a wonky grin on her face. She moves slower than usual, clearly in pain.

"Franky, are you alright? What happened?" Debbie asks, walking up to her, giving her a gentle hug, as did the others. Franky kept Allie at her side leaning on her for some support.

"I'm fine. I walked out of my room, came to make some coffee and was jumped. They attacked me from behind. Gave me a couple of good thuds and then ran." She explained. There was pure concern on Debbies face, her eyes began to water.

"I told you kid, its all alright." Franky said, tugging Beas daughter in another hug. This time to reassuring her. But Franky knew that wasn't true. It wasn't going to be alright.

"It was the Freak and Proctor. Their little hooded rats had a message. They said that what they had done to me was a warning." She said, watching the others eyes glass over with fear. This killed Franky. She hated seeing her family terrified like this. Knowing that they were going to be scared now with everything they do. Everywhere they go.

The woman pulled up chairs to sit around the table, each nursing their hot drinks kindly made by Liz and Doreen, each trying to come up with a plan. Debbie trys to brighten the mood, standing up and turning on the radio.

"I challenge you," She points to Doreen. "To a dance off. Choose your crew wisely, and bring them to the streets." She opened her arms to a bit of floor in the block that was clear. Doreen laughs as she hops up on her chair.

"Sonia, come on girl." She declares.

"Liz, you're on my crew, Franky, Allie, you have to choose who wins." Debbies laughing too hard. She begins to wiggle her hips to the music as does the rest of them. Franky hoots and hollers. And Allie hops up on the table rapping along to the song. The woman have tears in their eyes finding it all rather funny as they try to out dance one another. By the end they're all puffed out and slouch on their seats, the aroma of sweat rising in the air.

"Well I'm totally in for a groupie shower?" Franky suggests grinning her devilish grin, sending everyone over the top again, laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Franky I forgot to ask. How did it go seeing Miss Westfall today?" Sonia asks. The table quieted down at the question. Franky smiles at the mention of Bridgets name. Allie saw it all in that one look but didn't say anything. She'd know Franky a long time now and she could tell when people affected her. A talk for later, she thought to her self.

"It was... OK. Just mandatory bullshit, you know." Franky retorted, tracing over her spiral tattoo with her finger. The girls nodded knowingly. Except Allie. When Franky caught her staring, Allie winked at her which made Franky blink in shock a few time, finding it incredibly hard not to laugh. The woman then began talking about a T.V program that they all had to watch. Franky zoned out. Thinking of Bridget, excited for their next session. But her thoughts were thrown out the window when a gang of people stood at their block entry. Kaz, The Freak and Kim were at the front, and another three behind them. Franky whipped out of her chair as fast as she could, trying not to bust another stitch. Ferguson could see this and smiled a little.

"Are you OK there Franky?" Joan asked, searching for a reaction. Franky plastered her artificial smile on, twitching her nose.

"Is this a circus? Because I sure as hell don't remember ordering any clowns!" Franky quipped. Kaz took a step closer, but clearly Ferguson was the boss.

"Kim love, what are you doing?" Liz asked, confused.

"They had better things to offer," The Asian girl replied, linking hands with one of the other girls behind them. "And they treat me better." She said that last bit directed at Franky.

"Enough chit-chat. I came her to inform you, all of you. That your time is running out. The little warnings we've been giving you are nothing to what is to come. So I'd like to make a proposition. You all side with me and I guarantee you'll be treated with respect and unharmed, you wont even have to fight with us. We just need to know that you'll stay out of the way." The Freak said, watching them all. A bubble of laughter erupted from Allie. The mere thought of the idea had cracked her up. Ferguson did not like this at all. Storming up to the blonde she grabbed her by the throat. Franky moved first trying to get there but Kims what seemed to be girlfriend grabbed her by the hair, pointing a shiv at her neck.

"It's fine. Don't." Allie wheezed. The last thing she wanted was for anyone else to get hurt for her. The rest of the family stood very still. Joan opened her mouth to talk but a fist smashed right into her teeth sending the large woman toppling to the floor, shutting her up. Debbie stood there clutching her hand, looking at her soon-to-be bruised knuckles.

"Piss off." The queens daughter said. Everything was on pause no one moved. Everyone too shocked at what had just occurred. The Freak got up off the floor, wiping her bloody lip.

"Well I must say, that was unexpected. But it told me what I needed to really find out." She said. She waved a hand at the woman holding Franky, telling her to let her go. Franky, once released came to Debbies and Allies aid, putting herself in front of them.

"You see, you've just confirmed my suspicion. Being so protective of her and the way she is, even the way she looks. But that punch has told me everything. Guess Bea is not the only royalty in here now, huh? Princess." Ferguson says to Debbie, smiling as she turns. The rest following her. Allie caught a glance at Kaz who was staring at Deb, confusion and maybe a small bit of sorrow in her eyes before she too turned to leave.

"Well, fuck," Franky says slumping onto the sofa, not quite sure what to do with herself. "Debbie's a badass. I have too many badasses to look after, and now there is another." Debbie turned and sat next to Franky resting her head on the other womans shoulder, Allie sitting on her other side. The woman all cuddled up together in complete shock. Sonia switched the telly on, but no one was actually watching it. They just sat there trying to figure out what had happened. Slowly but surely as the night went on, one by one they drifted off. Even a very vigilant Franky. The exhaustion taking over. When the screw came along to close the bars he didn't bother waking them but just quietly shut the gate. The girls were in for a shit storm and they knew it. But for now the sensation of sleep was far too strong.

 **R &R**

 **:D**


End file.
